


Family Affair

by BF_LoveStyle



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BF_LoveStyle/pseuds/BF_LoveStyle
Summary: Donghyun experiences more than standard sibling bonding when he goes back home with Minwoo.





	1. Guys Night

“Hyung, this is too heavy!” Minwoo whined as he unloaded the bags from the car.

“You’re a strong man now. You can take those out yourself,” Donghyun got out of the car from the drivers side. “I’ll tell mom we’re here,” the older boy pulled out his phone and called his mom.

“The least you could do is carry your own bag,” Minwoo tossed the older boy his bag.

Donghyun put his phone away and hugged the boy. “Is someone feeling cranky? Are you hungry? Tired? Or do you just need a kiss?” The older boy kissed the younger one on the cheek.

Minwoo laughed and pushed Donghyun away, “I thought you said we couldn’t do anything like that while we’re here? Our relationship is still a secret to the public and our parents.”

“You’re so cute. I can’t keep my hands off you,” the older boy grabbed a handful of Minwoo’s crotch while smiling.

“Stop, Donghyun. You know I can’t resist when you smile at me like that,” Minwoo said, “You should have masturbated before we came. It’s not a good idea to be horny while we’re here with your parents and sister.”

“Boys,” a woman’s voice said from the other side of the car. Donghyun, whose hand was still grabbing on to Minwoo’s junk, started patting it like he was trying to get rid of a bug.

“Mom, it’s so glad to see you again. I’m just trying to shoo a bee that landed on Minwoo,” Donghyun tried to cover up what he was actually doing.

Donghyun’s mom smiled at Minwoo and gave him a hug, “It’s so nice you decided to come with my son this weekend. I know you boys are busy working hard on your comeback.”

“We had this weekend off since we’ve been working so hard. Hyung said he was coming down here to visit you guys so I decided to come too. I didn’t have anything else planned,” Minwoo said.

“We decided to make tonight a movie night in my room,” Donghyun added.

“That sounds fun. Maybe you can invite your sister to join you guys,” she picked up Donghyun’s bag that was still on the ground.

“We were hoping it would be a guys night tonight,” the older boy confessed.

“I understand. Boys need their time alone without girls. Just don’t ignore your sister since Minwoo came along with you,” Donghyun’s mom said. They walked into the lobby of the building and took the elevator up to the 15th floor.

“I think the last time I visited, you still lived at the other apartment,” the younger boy commented.

“That’s right. You’ll like this place. It’s much nicer than the old place,” Donghyun added. They entered the apartment and took off their shoes.

“Oppa!” Donghyun’s sister ran up and hugged him tight.

“Jiyeong, how have you been? How is college?” he patted her on her head, “Sorry I haven’t kept in touch much recently. We’ve been busy with our comeback.”

“I'm in the top group of students in the whole school!" she smiled.

"That's great!" Donghyun congratulated her.

"I’ve missed you so much. It’s so boring without you here,” she confessed.

“Well, it’ll be extra exciting this weekend since Minwoo will be spending the night,” the older boy moved to the side to reveal the younger boy. Minwoo smiled and waved.

“Minwoo!” Jiyeong hugged the boy.

“I’ve missed you too, noona,” Minwoo said.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Jiyeong asked while twirling her hair.

“Donghyun and I are spending the night together,” Minwoo admitted, “I mean… we’re spending the night watching a movie together.”

“Just the two of you? Are you guys going on a date?” she laughed.

“It’s just a guys night,” Minwoo looked uncomfortable.

“Yeah, us men need to spend some time alone where we can spread our legs and scratch ourselves when we want,” Donghyun put his arm around the young boy.

“You’re talking to the girl who grew up with you. You’ll do that even when you’re with other people who aren’t men,” Jiyeong confessed.

“Maybe we all can do something after hyung and I watch the movie,” the young boy suggested.

“I’d be up for that,” Donghyun agreed.

Jiyeong smiled, “Just let me know when you’re done with your date.”

“It’s not a date!” Minwoo reiterated.

“Dinner is ready! Come and eat!” Donghyun’s mom yelled from the kitchen.

Donghyun, Minwoo, and Jiyeong headed to the kitchen to eat. Afterward, the two boys took their bags back to Donghyun’s room. Minwoo jumped onto the bed and squirmed around on top of the covers.

“It smells like you,” Minwoo smiled.

Donghyun laughed, “Why are you smelling the covers when you can actually smell me. I’m just right here.” He jumped onto the bed next to Minwoo and kissed him on the lips.

The young boy smiled, “I’m so lucky to have you.” He moved Donghyun’s hair that was covering his eyes.

“If we want to do anything, we’d have to be quiet since my parent’s and Jiyeong’s rooms are close by,” Donghyun said. He smiled and placed his hands on Minwoo’s pants. The older boy unzipped the younger boy’s pants and pulled them off a little.

“We can’t do it here!” Minwoo denied his request, “What if we’re too loud?”

The older boy didn’t listen to the younger’s requests and continued. He pulled down the boy’s underwear to reveal his soft dick.

“Stop, hyung. Not here!” Minwoo exclaimed while trying to pull his clothes back up.

“Then how about just a blow job?” Donghyun placed Minwoo’s hand on his crotch. “I can be quiet while you blow me.”

“Nothing tonight,” Minwoo said.

“Fine. Which movie do you want to watch?” the older boy asked.

“You pick,” Minwoo made himself comfortable on the bed.

“I hope you like scary movies,” Donghyun smiled as he placed the DVD in the DVD player.

“You’re doing that on purpose so I can hold on to you and hide my face in your shoulder the whole time!” Minwoo complained.

“And what if I am?” the older boy laughed and made himself comfortable next to Minwoo.

“I just want to get this over with so we can do something with Jiyeong already,” Minwoo already started to cover his eyes.

After the movie, the two boys made their way to Jiyeong’s room down the hall.

“Noona,” Minwoo said, “What do you want to do?”

She looked at her watch, “Hmm… it’s too late to go out…”

“Maybe we can play a game?” Donghyun suggested.

“What kind of game?” Minwoo asked.

“I have an idea,” Jiyeong smiled, “How about truth or dare?”


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyun, Minwoo, and Jiyeong play a game of truth or dare.

Minwoo and Jiyeong went to the living room and sat down on the floor near the television. Donghyun went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

“Minwoo can go first! Go first, Minwoo,” Jiyeong tried convincing the younger boy.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” he complied. The older boy walked into the living room while sipping his can of beer and made himself comfortable next to the younger boy.

“Alright,” Donghyun said, “Truth or dare?”

Minwoo looked at the two siblings and thought for a second, “Umm… dare.”

“Show us your underwear!” Jiyeong got excited.

“Good. That isn’t too bad,” Minwoo stood up and pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear.

“Wow, I’m loving those Mickey Mouse boxer briefs,” the girl complimented. Minwoo proudly showed off his black underwear that had a pattern of white silhouette Mickey heads printed on them.

“Hey, aren’t those mine?” Donghyun accused Minwoo.

“You told me I could borrow them when we were in Tokyo,” the young boy replied.

“Yeah, like, 3 weeks ago. Take them off! They’re mine!” the older boy tried to pull down the underwear Minwoo was wearing. Minwoo slapped Donghyun’s hand away.

“Okay, my turn! I like to take risks, so I’ll pick dare,” Jiyeong gave a devilish smile to the boys.

“I dare you to kiss Minwoo!” Donghyun blurted out.

“Why are you bringing me into this? This isn’t my turn! Stop this right now!” Minwoo pleaded.

“Too late! Jiyeong already picked dare and that’s the dare I picked,” the older boy didn’t cave in to the whining boy.

Jiyeong got up and plopped herself in front of the younger boy. “Close your eyes,” she said.

“Uuhh… okay,” Minwoo obeyed, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips.

Jiyeong closed her eyes and slowly leaned in, placed her lips onto Minwoo’s. She placed her hands on the side of his head and deepened the kiss.

“Hey! I said kiss! I didn’t say make out!” Donghyun complained. 

Jiyeong broke the kiss and smiled at the young boy. She went back to her original spot.

“I also pick dare,” Donghyun announced after drinking his beer.

“Pull down your pants and show us your dick!” Minwoo yelled out.

“But my sister is here…” the older boy hissed at Minwoo.

“Too late. You already picked dare and that’s the dare I picked,” Minwoo mocked the older boy. “Plus, that’s what you get for making me kiss her.

Donghyun sighed, “Fine. If it’s dick you want, it’s dick you’ll get.” He stood up and unzipped his pants.

“Are you really doing it?” Jinyeong asked, unsure about the situation.

The older boy took a deep breath, pulled down his pants and black boxer briefs with white polka dots, and lifted his shirt to reveal himself.

“Oh my god,” Jiyeong covered her eyes.

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” Minwoo laughed. “It’s okay, Jiyeong. He pulled his pants back up.”

The girl looked again and realized Minwoo lied. Her brother’s pants were still down. “Minwoo!” she exclaimed.

The younger boy fell over while laughing.

“This is so embarrassing,” Donghyun said as he pulled his pants back up. “I think the last time Jiyeong saw my dick was when we were little and mom was giving us a bath together in the tub.”

“You’re definitely a lot bigger now,” Jiyeong said. “It was so tiny back then,” she laughed.

“Of course it was tiny back then! I was a little boy!” Donghyun complained.

“It’s big now because he’s a man,” Minwoo added.

“And I see the parents didn’t get you circumcised after all. I remember them talking about it when we were younger,” Jiyeong laughed.

“I don’t know why I’m discussing my dick size with my sister and best friend. And I don’t have to justify anything about the size of it back then and the size of it now,” Donghyun opposed while stuttering a bit.

“Okay, back to Minwoo. Truth or dare?” Jiyeong asked.

“I’ll pick truth this time,” Minwoo said.

“I have one!” Jiyeong announced, “I have one that would be embarrassing.”

“Ask,” the older boy said.

“When and where did you have your first wet dream? And who was it about?” the girl asked. Minwoo’s face turned red.

Donghyun started to laugh, “You’re the one who picked truth.”

“Fine, I’ll answer it,” his face still red, “I was 14 years old. It was the first night we all moved into the dorm together. It was so embarrassing because I woke up and my bed was all wet. Everyone thought I peed myself. I was too embarrassed to tell them what really happened.”

The Kim siblings laughed at Minwoo’s unfortunate event.

“Minwoo, we all knew what actually happened. We all went through that. We’re men. It’s what happens. We just pretended you peed the bed because we didn’t want to make you more embarrassed than you already were,” the older boy assured the younger boy. 

“What?! Why are you barely telling me this?” Minwoo was shocked.

“I’m not answering anything until it’s my turn,” Donghyun sipped his beer.

“Who was it about? Who was it about?” Jiyeong interrupted.

“Someone I knew… I don’t really remember who, though,” the younger boy looked at Donghyun. 

“Jiyeong?” Donghyun asked, waiting to hear what his sister will pick for the next round.

“Truth,” the girl responded.

“Do you have a crush on Minwoo?” Donghyun asked.

Jiyeong looked at her brother and then at Minwoo, “I-“

“Donghyun? Jiyeong?” they heard coming from the hallway. “What are you doing keeping Minwoo up? Go to bed! It’s late!” the Kim sibling’s parents yelled from their room.

“I guess that’s the end of the game,” Jiyeong announced. They all got up from the floor and walked to the hallway Donghyun left his beer can on the table by the television.

“Good night, Jiyeong,” Donghyun smiled at his sister.

“I guess I’ll see you two at breakfast,” Jiyeong smiled back, went into her room and closed the door. The two boys went further down the hallway and went into Donghyun’s room.

“Do you think Jiyeong likes me?” Minwoo asked.

“Fuck yes she does. It’s so obvious. I just wanted to hear it from her mouth,” the older boy said as he took off his shirt and pants.

“She does?” Minwoo also took off his shirt and pants.

“Yes. I think she’s had a crush on you ever since our predebut days. She totally wants your dick inside her,” Donghyun said.

Minwoo laughed, “Would you give me a free pass and let me fuck her once? She’s really pretty, just like you.”

“My sister? You sure do have a thing for the Kim family,” Donghyun laughed, “Sure, I’d let you fuck her once.”

"Really? Are you drunk?" Minwoo was shocked, "You *do* smell of alcohol."

"Yes, I'd let you. Yes, I'm a little drunk. But no, me being drunk has nothing to do with my decision," the older boy laughed.

“Would I be the only person who slept with both Kim siblings?” Minwoo continued to laugh as him and Donghyun made themselves comfortable under the covers of the older boy’s bed.

“Don’t blow your load now thinking about it, Minwoo,” Donghyun turned off the lamp on his bedside table, “Go to sleep.”


	3. 2 Boys. 1 Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orgy between siblings and another boy.

Jiyeong woke up and looked at her clock, it was 3am. She had only slept for a few hours. She wobbled her way to the boy’s room and lightly knocked on the door. 

“Donghyun? Minwoo? Are you two awake?” she quietly asked. No response. She opened the door and peaked her head inside. “Donghyun? Minwoo?”

She walked further inside and went closer to the bed where she only saw one boy sleeping. She noticed he had a boner and was ‘pitching a tent’ with the bed covers. She couldn’t really tell who it was since his arm and hand was covering his face. The only light she had was the moonlight just barely coming in from the open curtains on the window. Though, her vision was still a little foggy from barely waking up.

“Minwoo?” she whispered? She pulled back the covers and saw the boy’s huge boner poking through his underwear. She recognized the black underwear and knew it was Minwoo. Donghyun must be in the restroom. She realized this would probably be the only time she would have with the boy. She didn’t think twice and slowly tried pulling off the boy’s boxer briefs. His boner popped out and she grabbed it with her hands. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake him up. She knew she had to be quick before Donghyun came back.

Though she still couldn’t really see, she examined the boy’s member. She guessed it was over 7 inches and really thick in girth. Jiyeong pulled back the foreskin and got closer to it. She placed her tongue on the head and licked around it. The girl then licked underneath from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip of the head, even flicking her tongue against the opening slit of the tip.

Jiyeong started to kiss the boy’s thigh and made her way all the way down to his foot. Being so horny, the girl began sucking on the boy’s big toe. She grabbed his ankle and continued sucking his toe like she was sucking his dick. Licking the sole of his foot, she moved back to his glorious goods. The girl began sucking on the boy’s balls, like she was trying to suck up grapes off a table.

Jiyeong moved back up to the boy’s dick. She grabbed the boy’s manhood at the base. It felt warm and it pulsed in her hand. It was like the boy’s dick was asking to be sucked. She leaned in and twirled her tongue around the head. It must have felt good if the sleeping boy’s leg twitched as she did that. She wasted no time and stuffed his entire dick into her mouth, reaching his huge bush. Jiyeong enjoyed the tickling sensation she felt on her nose from his pubes.

The girl moaned knowing she was blowing the sleeping boy. She noticed the boy’s manhood was dripping precum already. She continued to slide his dick down her throat and back up while sliding her tongue against the bottom of his shaft. Jiyeong grabbed onto the boy’s ballsack as she continued sucking him off. His balls felt heavy as she squeezed them. It was like the boy’s nuts were full cum, like he hasn’t ejaculated in a long time. This made Jiyeong happy because that means the boy will get a release by her. The boy’s manhood kept leaking precum. Jiyeong enjoyed the taste and swallowed every drip that came out the boy’s dick. She could feel herself getting wet from all the excitement. The girl even thought about taking off her panties and slipping the boy’s manhood inside her. She loved the feeling of his long, thick cock down her throat and didn’t want to stop blowing him.

“Jiyeong? What are you doing in here?” she heard a voice coming from the door. The lights turned on and she saw whose dick was currently down her throat.

“Donghyun?” she said in shock after she pulled out his manhood. She looked at the door and saw Minwoo standing there. She looked back at the bed and saw she was blowing her own brother the whole time.

“What are you doing?” Minwoo asked, as he got closer to the bed, “Why is Donghyun’s underwear pulled down?”

“What’s going on?” Donghyun yawned. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his underwear was pulled down and his sister on top of him. “Jiyeong? What are you doing here?”

“Donghyun?” she said again.

“Wait, were you blowing me? I thought I was having a wet dream,” the older boy sat up.

“I have to go,” the girl jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

The two boys looked at each other. “Why was she blowing you?” Minwoo confusingly asked.

“I think she thought it was you,” the older boy slid his underwear back on. “See, I told you she likes you.”

“She tried blowing me in my sleep, though,” Minwoo said, “Why didn’t she just ask me?”

“Jiyeong is an adventurous girl,” Donghyun commented.

“It seems that way,” Minwoo added. He got back into the bed and rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “This has been an interesting day.” Donghyun kissed Minwoo on the cheek.

They heard a knock on the door. They quickly pushed each other away.

“Donghyun? Minwoo? Is it fine if I come in?” it was Jiyeong.

“Why is she back?” Minwoo questioned.

“Sure, come in,” Donghyun tried covering his chest with the covers.

Jiyeong hesitantly walked in and closed the door behind her.

“What’s up?” the older boy tried acting like nothing happened before.

“I have something to tell you. Please don’t get mad or grossed out,” she tried making eye contact even though it was uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Donghyun lowered the covers he used to cover his chest.

“Listen… I enjoyed sucking you off. I know it sounds gross because you’re my older brother, but it got me so wet. Maybe we can turn this into a thing with Minwoo,” she confessed.

“Like a three way?” Donghyun questioned, “And you want to suck my dick again?” He looked at Minwoo in confusion. The older boy was still a little drunk.

“I’m in,” Minwoo announced without hesitation.

Donghyun looked at his sister with a stunned look on his face, “I guess I don’t mind...”

He pulled down the covers and took off his underwear; he was still erect and throbbing. Jiyeong got on top of the bed, spread his legs a bit, and got in between. She looked at her brother, who had an unsure look on his face. The girl slowly fit his entire dick into her mouth again. She slowly pulled back out and looked at his face. He had leaned back with his head resting against the headboard. Donghyun’s eyes were closed and his mouth open. She heard a small moan coming from him. Minwoo got close to the older boy and turned the boy’s head toward him. Donghyun opened his eyes and watched as Minwoo started to kiss him on the lips. The older boy was getting twice the pleasure; from getting kissed, and more from getting his dick sucked.

Jiyeong grabbed Minwoo’s arm and brought him down to Donghyun’s throbbing dick with her. They both placed their tongues on either side of his dick and started sliding them up and down the shaft. Donghyun looked down and saw both his sister and Minwoo looking into his eyes. He felt like he was the king of the house getting pleasured by two people at once. Minwoo decided to take over and do what he does best to Donghyun. The younger boy playfully pushed Jiyeong aside and devoured the older boy’s dick. The girl smirked while watching her brother get blown by another guy and enjoy it. A soft moan came out of Donghyun as Minwoo continued to deep throat him. One final hard suck at the tip of the head left Donghyun fidgeting. The three of them looked at each other not knowing what to do next.

Minwoo and Jiyeong took off the rest of their clothes and began kissing each other passionately. Donghyun got in between them and started sucking the younger boy’s throbbing erection. This was sort of new to both the boys since Minwoo is usually the one who does blow jobs. The older boy rarely sucks the dick of the younger boy. They weren’t doing this for long before Jiyeong broke the kiss. “Fuck me, oppa,” she moaned. Since Minwoo is younger than her, she obviously meant Donghyun, who is her brother. The older boy gave both of them a devilish smirk and pushed Minwoo away. He then forcefully pushed the girl down on the bed. Jiyeong moaned when the boy spread her legs open. Her brother seeing her in this state excited her.

“Fuck me hard, oppa,” she whispered, trying to be seductive to Donghyun. He smirked as Minwoo handed him a condom. The older boy tore it open and unrolled it on himself. He wasted no time and slowly slid himself into Jiyeong. She let out a long, breathy moan when she felt her brother completely inside. While watching the whole thing, Minwoo decided to start jerking himself off.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Donghyun whispered into Jiyeong’s ear before kissing her. He started off thrusting slowly and gentle, hearing every sound she made. With every thrust he made inside her, he went a little faster and harder. He used his hand and covered her mouth so her moans wouldn’t wake up their parents. He himself started to moan and grunt as he continued to penetrate her. The older boy bit his bottom lip and looked at the mirror that was hanging across from the bed. He saw the reflection of him fucking his sister. The taboo situation was turning him on so much. He looked down and watched as his penis continued to disappear inside her and reappear soon after. Jiyeong soon found herself being turned over by her brother, who started fucking her from behind doggy style.

Minwoo saw the opportunity to join in again. He moved over to Jiyeong and slapped his dick against her cheek. She complied with his demands and opened her mouth for him to stick it inside. He wasted no time and slowly inserted himself inside. The younger boy moaned and threw his head back as she began sucking. The pleasure made him thrust his hips. He saw Donghyun grinning at what was happening. Minwoo was getting a blow job from Jiyeong as she was getting fucked from behind by Donghyun. Minwoo continued to face fuck her until Donghyun motioned for him to go over to him.

“Your turn,” Donghyun said as he pulled out and ripped off the condom.

“But we don’t have any more condoms,” the younger boy was concerned.

“I’m ready for you, Minwoo. Just fuck me already,” the girl demanded.

Minwoo listened to her and stuck himself in. He let out a huge moan feeling the pleasure of direct contact with the girl. Donghyun moved over to where Minwoo previously was and began face fucking her. The room filled with moans and grunts from the two boys and the girl. The younger boy started to penetrate harder and faster. Each thrust he made; he went further in until he was balls deep inside her. The two boys looked at each other and grinned, knowing they were both being pleasured by the same girl.

“I’m so close,” Minwoo moaned. He slowed his rhythm down a bit. Making sure every stroke he made was long and memorable, feeling her warn, velvety pussy on every inch of his penis. The boy threw his head back again and let out another moan before finishing off, shooting his cum inside her. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed from being in total ecstasy. Donghyun also pulled out and moved back behind. He stuck himself in and started fucking her again.

“Fuck me harder, oppa,” she moaned. The older boy complied and fucked harder. He started fucking her so hard; the bed began shaking and squeaking. The girl’s moans became louder from feeling her brother inside her. He stopped to turn her around, and began fucking her hard again. Minwoo watched as Donghyun fucked her missionary style.

“I’m going to cum,” Donghyun moaned. He tried to pull out, but Jiyeong wrapped her legs around him and trapped the boy from pulling out. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan as his dick throbbed and shot his cum inside her. She eventually released her legs and let him pull out his now limp penis. The three of them all lay on the bed and breathed heavily. “I have never came so hard in my life,” Donghyun confessed.

“Same,” Minwoo agreed.

“It’s the power of Jiyeong,” the girl said before licking the remaining cum of the boy’s dicks. Both boys flinched from their dicks being extra sensitive from cumming. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing?” Jiyeong asked.

Donghyun smiled, “Yeah. Sure.”

Jiyeong kissed him on the lips, “Except next time, come alone.”


End file.
